


Was That Necessary?

by Deannie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback is a hitch. Takes place during Proving Ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was That Necessary?

I am so _sick_ of these damn training exercises! Okay good, okay fine--we need new SG team members, but these scenarios screw the whole base up for _days_! Though God knows I wouldn't want to be one of _them_. I've decided that they only send the suicidal ones off-world. They all end up in the medbay--or in a box--sooner or later.  


One good thing with these scenarios, though--you get to blow off some steam--take some potshots at the higher-ups. I just hope Hailey doesn't remember who shot her during _her_ training exercise.  


*zap* Ow!  


Bitch...

******  
The End


End file.
